


How deep is your love

by furiousflamewolf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/pseuds/furiousflamewolf
Summary: Marco experiences his first time in a rather interesting manner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zsab1016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsab1016/gifts).



> @zsab1016 I hope this is ok ??

Marco had been incredibly distraught. Missing two chances in a row. Why was this happening to him ?? What had he done wrong ?? He just wants to lay in bed and cry his eyes out. An arm around his shoulders making him look up from his hand. Álvaritos worried face staring back at him. A gentle kiss being pressed against Marcos temple. He feels like crying. 

Alvaro steers them back to the bus. Sitting next to him. Squeezing his hand in comfort. The ride home is silent. Marco would crash at Alvaros for the night. He had no strength to drive home. He needed comfort. Carved physical touch. God he just wants to forget. Please.

As soon as the door is shut behind them, Marco claims Alvaros lips in a raw kiss. Making his boyfriend moan against his mouth. Their bags on the floor forgotten. 

"Marcito, Marcito wait. Wait. I thought we wanted to go slow."

"Make me forget. Oh god please. Just make me forget."

Alvaro kisses his forehead. Marco claiming his lips again. Blindly the stumbled through the house. Until finally they find one of the guest rooms on the ground floor. Marco pushing his whole body against his boyfriend. Moaning at the cold fingers that had sneaked under his sweater. 

Alvaro takes his time. Sucking on Marcos neck gently until a red mark appears on his skin. Marco throwing his head back to give his boyfriend more space. More please. Please. Alvaro pants when he props himself on one arm and runs a hand through Marcos slightly sweaty hair. His breath coming in short fast puffs. Gentle fingers tracing Marcos six pack. Traveling further. Halting on his chest. Fingernails scratching lightly against skin. 

Marco moans. Pushing his whole body against Alvaros. The sweater is pulled up. Alvaro helping Marco out of it. It lands on the floor with a small thud. Marco grabbing his boyfriends hips. Pushing their clothed groins together. The thin fabric of their sweatpants allowing for a little more friction. Alvaro pushes his tongue into Marcos mouth as the other wraps both his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. Fuck. 

Both of them moaning as their hips snap together. Alvaro pulls back to breathe. Warm hands stroking his back. His lips glistening with spit. Marco is so beautiful. So incredibly beautiful. Teeth bite on Marcos lower lips slowly. Claming him. Alvaros sweater finds the floor. 

"God you are beautiful Álvarito. So beautiful. So beautiful."

Alvaro flushes. His cheeks turning pink. Marco sucking on the skin below his collarbone. Drawing out a shaky moan. Steadying himself on the others neck. The doorbell ringing makes both of them jump. They freeze. 

"Ignore it Álvarito. Por favor."

Alvaro nods. Palming Marcos crotch. He can feel his boyfriends dick harden under his palm. Fuck. Alvaro fumbles with the waistband of the sweatpants. Marco helping him take off his sweatpants. His boxershorts already being wet with precum. Sticking to Marcos skin uncomfortably. 

The doorbell rings again. Marcos head hitting the pillow with a long and loud sigh. God damnit couldn't they have this moment for themselves ?? Alvaro places a soft kiss against his forehead and leaves the bed. Not even bothering to throw on a shirt. He would send away whoever was at the door. He did not care.

Alvaro opens the door carefully. His head the only thing that is peaking out. He doesn't want to give anyone ideas why he is answering the door half naked. His eyebrows raise in surprise at the person on the other side of the door. 

"Saúl ??"

"Hola I thought I'd pay you a visit after that loss. Maybe offer my comfort or something."

To emphasize the comfort part the older male lifts the wine bottle in his hand. He looks pretty wet from the rain that is falling outside. Jumping when thunder roars.

"Can I come in ?? It's pretty cold out here."

Alvaro has no idea why he does it but he steps aside. Letting Saúl come in. That's when he remembers what he and Marco are about to do. He needs to send Saúl away. Saúl lifts up the wine bottle.

"Care for a drink ??"

"Álvarito what is taking you so long ??"

Saúl raises his eyebrows at Marco. Alvaros hair is a crazy mess. This explains a lot. There is an embarrassing pause. Neither of them speak. Saúl glacing at Marco who's boxers clearly show the outline of his hard cock. Precum staining the outside. Saúl licks his lips unconsciously. 

Saúl clears his throat. "Sorry I didn't mean to intrude I should probably go."

Marco is the one who stops him. By grabbing the older mans arm. Glancing in Alvaros direction and then back at Saúl. Licking his lips. 

"Maybe you could stay ??"

Saúl looks at Alvaro in question. Who is biting his lip and running a hand across his face. Breathing out slowly. Marco raising his eyebrows at Alvaro. He knows that Saúl and Alvaro had something going on in the U21 national team. Alvaro never speaks of it though. 

Alvaros throat is as dry as ever as he asks, "Are you sure ??", this was supposed to be Marcos first time. Alvaro doesn't want to fuck this up just because Saúl showed up on his doorstep. This hadn't been planned like that. Alvaro had intended it to be incredibly romantic. 

Marco walks up to him and kisses Alvaro on the lips gently. Pressing his whole body against his boyfriend. Rubbing his hard cock against Alvaros leg. Staining his sweatpants with even more precum. Both of them panting when they pull apart. Marco sideglancing Saúl who hadn't moved at all. Walking towards him confidently. Saúl can see the younger mans cock twitch in the sweatpants. 

His lips being claimed in a hungry kiss. Saúl nearly let's the wine bottle fall to the floor when Marco pushes his tongue into his mouth. His free arm steadying the younger ones waist. Fuck. They break apart, panting. Alvaro joining them. Claiming Saúls lips in another kiss.

"Are you both sure you want this. I can still leave. We can forget this ever happened."

Hands are on Saúls face. Lips kissing his own. He is pushed against the wall. Two tongues pushing into his mouth. Making his knees go weak. Saúls eyes rolling to the back of his head. The bottle of wine slipping from his fingers. Shattering on the floor. Neither of them can care about that. Alvaro and Marco navigate Saúl to the bedroom. Marco playing with Saúls zipper. Groaning into his mouth. Alvaro is sucking on his neck. 

Saúl is sure he is going to die. A happy blissful death. Fuck.

Marco is on his knees by know. Saúls jacket is thrown on the floor by Alvaro carelessly. Saúl doesn't move. He has no idea what to do. He is overwhelmed. Damnit. Saúl doesn't register his belt buckle being opened. His jeans are tugged down by skillfully hands. Damnit wasn't it Marcos first time ?? Saúl has got no time to think. His sweater is pushed up. Alvaros lips sucking on his nipple. Saúl curls his arm around Alvaros waist. Bringing him closer. His hand finds Marcos hair. He strokes it gently. 

Looking down from half closed lashes. Marco is licking his lips. Nosing at Saúls clothed half hard dick. A tongue in his mouth makes him forget about Marco and he focuses his attention on Alvaro. Beautiful Alvarito. Alvaro untangles himself from Saúl. The older man being pushed towards the bed. He is sat down. Marco straddling his lap. Kissing him. Alvaro sucking on the back of his neck. Marcos lips leave him. Kissing Alvaro who is behind Saúl.

"God this is so hot. This is your first time right Marco ??"

The youngest nods against his temple. Still kissing Alvaro.

"Lets make it memorable then."

Saúl gets up from the bed. Stroking Marcos back who is still kissing Alavro. Saúl palms his cock. Stroking it lightly in his underwear. Biting his lips when Marcos hands disappear in Alvaros sweatpants. Cupping his boyfriends ass. Drawing a moan from him. It turns Saúl on. He can't even describe it. He discards his boxershorts and strokes his now hard cock lazily. Watching on as the boyfriend kiss. 

"Take his pants off Marco. Don't you think that Alvaro has got too much on ??"

Marco obeys blindly. Sliding down the grey sweatpants. They land on the floor. Both of them moaning as their clothed groins rub together. Prompting Saúl to stroke his cock a little bit faster. He doesn't want to intrude just yet. Watching is ok for now. Marco kneels in front of the bed. Alvaro sliding off his boxershorts. His hard cock bouncing off his stomach. Leaving precum on the skin. It's a miracle Alvaro hadn't come in his pants yet. 

That's when Saúl decides to move. A hand on Marco hair guiding him to Alvaros cock. 

"It's ok baby boy. It's ok."

Alvaro moans as Marcos hot and wet mouth engulfs his hard cock. He chokes back a sob. Oh god. Marco licking along the shaft skillfully. Kissing the head. Sucking on it to draw out even more sperm. Alvaro has his arm pressed against his eyes. His toes curling. Saúls hand stays on Marcos neck. Encouraging him to take Alvaro even deeper. Which the youngest does. Making Alvaro squirm on the mattress.

"You are doing so good baby boy. So good. Now make him come. Can you do that ?? Make him come in your mouth."

Marco keeps on sucking harder. While Saúl licks his lips and flicks his wrist. Faster. Alvaro moans his hips snapping. He comes with a cry. Marcos name on his lips. Saúl comes too. Shooting against Marcos cheek. Marco crawls on to the bed and kisses his boyfriend. Grabbing Saúl by the wrist claming his lips too. Saúl tasting Alvaro on Marcos tongue. He gets hard again.

His hand wrapping itself around Marcos neglected cock. The poor boy had to come too after all the hard work he had just done. Alvaro has sat up and both of them wrap their hands around his cock. Flicking their wrist. Marco comes with a shout in both of their hands. Leaning against Alvaro tiredly. 

"Fuck me please. Oh god please."

Alvaro and Saúl look at eachother as Marco is laying face first on the mattress. Spreading his cheeks. Exposing his hole at them. Saúl looks at Alvaro for permission. The other nods while he gets up from the bed and comes back with condoms and lube. Saúl kissing Marcos back. Taking his time until his tongue licks at Marco entrance. The other squirming around him sobbing and moaning.

"Por favor. Por favor. Por favor."

Saúl ignores Marcos plea and turns to Alvaro. Claming his lips in a gentle kiss. Ripping open the condom packet with his teeth. Sucking on Alvaros half hard cock until it is fully hard in his mouth. Rolling the condom on it. A hand on Marcos lower back. Alvaro hands him the lube. Saúl squeezing a generous amount on his fingers. Warming it between his palms before spreading Marcos cheeks and spreading the lube around his virgin hole. 

His finger poking around it until let his finger slip in carefully. Marcos toes curling. Clutching the pillow in front of him tightly. Alvaro leaving small kisses on his boyfriends shoulderblades. Saúl moves his fingers in concentration. A bead of sweat rolling down his temple. Marco whimpering under him. He grabs Alvaros hand and coats it with lube. Pushing one finger inside of Marco. Both of them scissoring him. Marco shouting when they find his sweet spot.

Saúl spreads some lube on his palm and coats Alvaros hard cock. Lining him up against Marcos waiting hole. Both of them pushing in slowly. Each of their hands on Marcos hip. They stop when Alvaro is inside of Marco completely. Breathing heavily. 

"You are doing so well baby boy so well. Alvaro is going to move inside of you now, yes ?? Slowly, very slowly."

Alvaro moves slowly. Gently. Marco hiding his face in the pillow. Trying to suppress a moan. Saúl is in front of him. Taking his face in his hands. Kissing his forehead almost lovingly.

"We want to hear you baby boy. Isn't that right Álvarito. We want to hear him, right ??"

Alvaro nods. His eyes squeezed shut when he moves in and out of Marco slowly. Making the younger moan and whimper. Saúl stroking his now hard cock in front of Marcos face. A hand in the others hair. Alvaros thrusts become more erratic. He is sobbing and moaning. Draping himself against Marco. His arm encircling his boyfriend waist. Moaning into his ear.

"Oh god I am so close. Marco. Marco. Marco."

Saúl has his eyes closed his hand stoking his cock faster. God he is so close too. A warm mouth engulfs his cock. Making Saúl look down. Marco sucking on his cock hungrily. Alvaros hand stroking his boyfriends cock in rhythm to his thrusts. Alvaro comes with a shout. Collapsing on Marcos back who spills on the covers. Saúl comes in the younger ones mouth with a groan. Fuck. All three of them try and regain their breathing.

Saúl gets up from the bed. Rolling both Marco and Alvaro on their back. Wiping them clean. Marco is out cold on Alvaros chest. Saúl covers them with the blanket. Picking up his clothes from the floor. A hand on his wrist making him look up.

"Stay for the night, yes ??"

Saúl swallows hard and nods. His clothes hitting the floor. Alvaro draping Saúls arm across his stomach. Keeping it there with his hand. Snuggling closer to Marco. His phone bings in his pants. Saúl waits for both of them to fall asleep before sliding out of the bed. Throwing on his clothes as fast as he can. Tiptoeing out of the room. He cleans the mess he created with the wine bottle on the floor. 

The cold December air hits Saúl like a slap in the face. Which he would deserve right now. He rounds the corner and waits. Another figure appearing.

"I never would have thought that you would manage to get 2 madridistas in bed at once. Kudos to you. Here you go as promised 50 €."

Griezmann leaves. Saúl feels like the worst person in the world. Had it really been worth it ??


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saúl has fucked up big time.

Alvaro rolls around. Shielding his face from the light that is shining through the half open curtains. He blinks a few times. Marco is snuggled up on his chest. A soft smile creeping on Alvaros face. He presses a kiss against his boyfriends forehead. That's when he notices the other side of the bed being empty. And cold. Alvaro frowns and lifts his head. Saúls clothes are gone too. 

Carefully Alvaro gets up. Trying not to disturb Marco who immediately snuggles into the pillow as soon as Alvaro had gotten up. Fishing his boxershorts from the floor and sliding them on, Alvaro makes his way to the kitchen. Yawning and running a hand through his hair. The kitchen is untouched. Spotless like they had left it a few days ago. Alvaro frowns. There hadn't been a letter on the nightstand or anything. Alvaro returns to the guestroom and checks his phone. 

Nothing. 

Saúl had just left like that. Alvaro notices that the mess created by the wine bottle has been cleaned up. So Saúl had, had time to clean up but not to write him a message ?? It seemed strange. Maybe the older one had gone to get breakfast and hadn't wanted to bother them ?? Alvaro decides to wait. Pressing a few buttons on the coffee machine. Drumming his fingers on the counter. Marco is still asleep when Alvaro joins him in bed again. Sipping on the beverage carefully. A hand in Marcos hair.

The seconds and minutes tick away. Alvaro has no idea how long he has stared at the wall. His half drunk coffee had turned cold already. Nearly three hours had passed. It was around 10am now. Saúl hadn't showed up. Marco stirs besides him. Alvaro forgetting about Saúl for the moment. Directing his fully attention towards his beautiful boyfriend. Maybe it had been a mistake to let Saúl in. Marco had wanted it though. Maybe Alvaro should have stopped it.

Maybe. 

Marco smiles at it. It makes Alvaros heart melt. His boyfriend is beautiful. So incredibly beautiful. A sleepy kiss is pressed against his lips. Marco nuzzling his neck. Sighing contently. Alvaro decides to type a message. Writing Saúl. Maybe the other had, had an appointment or something. For now Alvaro decides to forget about it. Marcos lips claiming his. Alvaros mind goes blank as they settle into the covers and continue kissing. It was as if Saúl had never been there. But he had been there.

Where was he now ??

An hour later Alvaro finally gets Marco out of bed. Pushing him into the shower. Marco claiming his lips in a gentle kiss under the spray of water. His hand wandering to Alvaros half hard cock. Stroking it gently. Sucking on his collarbone. Alvaro forgets about Saúl. They exit the shower laughing. Marco laughing happily. Alvaro shooing him into the kitchen. While Marco moves around the kitchen to make pancakes, Alvaro checks his phone. Nothing.

"Hey where is Saúl ??"

Alvaro freezes. 

"He had an appointment amor."

Marco shrugs and continues making pancakes. Alvaro would call Saúl later when Marco would go to play some PlayStation at Iscos and Nachos. He still feels bad for lying to his boyfriend. Maybe he wasn't even lying, maybe Saúl really had an appointment. He would call and see. Two hours later Alvaro drops Marco off in front of Nachos house. Telling his boyfriend he still has some errands to do. Kissing him goodbye.

Alvaro dials Saúl number instantly. It rings but nobody picks up. Alvaro would try at a later point. Saúl could be in the shower or god knows where. He tries again 30 Minutes later. Nothing. Alvaro is starting to get irritated. Saúl usually always picked up his phone. Usually.

Saúl hadn't slept all night. All night. It's what he deserves. He had used his friends trust. The 50 € bill on the nightstand mocking him What had he done ?? Damn Grizi and his damn bets. Saúl had been drunk on one of the Frenchs house parties. Griezmann had approached him. A bird had told him he had something going on with Alvaro in the U21 national team. They had kissed yes. A hand job had been the farthest they had done. There had been nothing. Grizi had dared him, had told him he couldn't get two madridistas in bed at once. 

Saúl was a fool. His damn honor. He had promised Grizi he could do it. The French tempting him to go to Alvaro. Saúl had been a bit surprised to see Marco there to be honest. He had been even more surprised when the youngest had invited him to take part in his first time. Saúl should have said no. This hadn't supposed to happen like that. He had always felt something for Álvarito since that day at the U21 national team. He had never had the courage to tell him. Marco trusting him with his first time ?? Saúl had no idea how to react to that. 

He should have left. 

Griezmann shows up at his house at 8. Talking about the bet over and over again. Saúl wants him to shut up. If Alvaro got to know this. Oh god. He really wants to tell Alvaro. And Marco both of them deserve to know. Deserve to know that yes at first it had been about the bet but then, then something had changed. When Alvaro had asked him to stay. Saúls heart had shattered. He had wanted to stay. Maybe even ask both of them if this could work. All three of them. Saúl doesn't register the tears falling from his eyes until Griezmann points them out. Patting him on the shoulder and promising him another bet, so that he would distract himself. 

Saúl didn't want another bet…

He wanted Alvaro and Marco. He wanted a relationship with them. It would never happen. Not after what he had done. Alvaro would never forgive him. Heck Saúl couldn't forgive himself. He hides his face in his hands and cries bitter tears. Griezmann leaves. And nearly collides with Alvaro. Smiling at the younger one. 

"I hope you had an enjoyable night yesterday. Was Saúl any good in bed ?? I mean he bet he couldn't get two of you in bed. I guess he can. All of this for 50€."

Griezmann laughs and leaves. Alvaro is frozen on the spot. What ?? How can Griezmann know about this ?? Did Saúl brag about it ?? How he had gotten both of them in bed. This explained a few things. Why the other hadn't been in bed this morning. Why he wasn't reacting to his texts. This had been a fucked up game all along ?? Marco had told him it was his first time and that bastard still went through with it ?? What kind of monster was he ?? For 50 € ??

Alvaro rings the others doorbell almost furiously. He is sure he is going break it. He had never felt so disappointed and hurt in his entire life. Saúls tearstained face greets him. Alvaro snarls and pushes the other inside. Blocking the door with his body. 

"Álvarito what.."

Saúl doesn't get so say anymore because he lands on the floor. Blood seeping through his hand. Alvaros face is red with anger. He grabs Saúl by the collar and slams him against the wall. Snarling in his face. God he wants to hurt him so bad. So bad. Alvaro has no idea how to tell Marco. No idea. 

"Álvarito please let me explain please."

Alvaro punches him again. What was there to explain ?? Saúl had used them. Both of them. Despite knowing it was Marcos first time. There was nothing to explain. Absolutely nothing. 

"If you ever come near me or Marco again I will personally send Sergio to cut off your head. You fucking hijo de puta."

Alvaro leaves. His whole body shaking. He hides his face in his hands. He was such a fool. If he goes to Sergio now the older one would kill Saúl. Alvaro is sure. He can't go to Sergio. This leaves him with two other possible choices. Alvaros legs move on their own. He rings the doorbell without even realizing it. Tears still streaming down his face.

"Álvarito ?? What is going on hijo ?? What happened ?? Come in."

Alvaro is sat on the couch. Staring into nothing. His lower lips quivering. He is a damn fool. A hot steaming mug is pushed into his hands. Stray tears running down his cheeks. Falling into the drink in his hand. A gentle squeeze on his shoulder makes him look up.

"Talk to me hijo what is going on ?? If you are here it means you can't talk to Sergio about it. Judging by your face dad will do something stupid again."

Alvaro tells Marcelo everything. Everything. Sobbing into his chest. The Brazilian rubbing his back in comfort. Running a hand through his hair as Alvaro trembles in his arms. Maybe he should tell Sergio so he would kill that bastard. Alvaro had come to him to prevent that and Marcelo would keep quiet about it. His first priority is comforting his son who is crying his eyes out in his arms. Alvaro falls asleep exhausted. Marcelo covering him with a blanket and leaving. 

Saúl opens the front door with an ice pack pressed against his face. For a split second he really thinks that Alvaro had send Sergio to kill him. It's not Sergio. It's Marcelo. Saúl let's him in. At least the Brazilian wouldn't kill him immediately. Right ??

"You don't deserve them. Any of them."

Saúl laughs bitterly. Was Marcelo here to tell him what he already knew ?? 

"He does have feelings for you though. And from what Alvaro has told me Marco has asked about you too. How could you fuck it up ?? For a bet ?? Are you that stupid ??"

Saúl swallows hard. Alvaro would never forgive him. Never. Which was his god damn right. He couldn't forgive himself.

"Do you love them ??"

Saúl swallows hard. His mouth feeling dry.

"I...I…"

"Do you love them ??", Marcelo repeats once more.

Saúl remains silent. Then he nods.

"If this is a fucking game I will send Sergio to kill you are we clear ?? If not then fight. Fight for them. Prove them that this isn't just a game. Marco doesn't know for now. Come clean to him. If you fuck it up I will personally kill you."

Saúl nods mechanically.

"Even if I apologize Alvaro will never forgive me."

"You don't know if you haven't tried", Marcelo finishes wisely and leaves.

Marcelo drives Alvaro home. Marco waiting for him at the door. The younger one confused to see the Brazilian. Alvaro remains silent but hugs Marcelo tightly before the other leaves.

"Álvarito are you ok ??"

Before Alvaro can respond the doorbell rings. Maybe Marcelo had forgotten something ?? It's not Marcelo but Saúl in front of the door. Alvaro slams it shut with so much force the windows clatter. Marco looking at him in question.

"Come we have to talk."

Alvaro tells Marco everything. Who turns as white as a ghost. 

"Maybe we should listen to what he has to say ??"

Alvaro snorts. Marco arching an eyebrow at him before giving in and finally nodding. Marco kissing his temple and going to open the door. Saúl hadn't moved. He was soaked to the bone. Looking at his feet.

"Come in before you freeze to death."

Saúl doesn't move from the rug in the hallway. Marco practically forcing him into the livingroom and throwing a towel at him. All of them remaining silent.

"I…I came to apologize. At first yes it had been about the bet. I thought it was only Alvaro. When I saw you Marco I wanted to leave. Since the thing in the U21 national team I thought Alvaro and I were just a fling. I never had the courage to ask for more. And yesterday when you asked me to stay I realized it was where I wanted to be. Not just with you Alvaro but with Marco too. It wasn't just about sex. I swear it wasn't. I was overwhelmed. Then Antoine called. I had all but forgotten about that stupid bet. I didn't have the courage to face both of you in the morning so I left. I wanted to tell you today. But then yeah Alvaro showed up and this happened. God please you have to believe me I never wanted to use any of you please. I love you…"

Saúl is kneeling in front of them, his face pressed into the rug and crying his eyes out.

Alvaro sighs loudly and looks at Marco. Both of them grabbing Saúl by the arms and hauling him up. Hugging him. Steering him towards the bed on the ground floor. The other falls asleep. His hands never letting go of Marco and Alvaro. 

Maybe this could work. The apology was a step in the right direction. 

Alvaro is sure they will be ok.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Saúl have a much needed conversation at 3 in the morning.

Marco rolls around in bed. His eyebrows frowning in confusion. He opens his eyes slowly. Trying to see in the darkness. Alvaro is asleep on his side of the bed. Grabbing his phone from the nightstand Marco squints his eyes at the numbers 3:12am. A soundless bitter chuckle escapes Marcos throat. Saúl was gone. Again. Everything he had told them had been lies. Marco shakes his head and gets up.

He freezes when he arrives in the living room. Saúl hadn't left. He was sitting on the couch a glass of water in his hand. All of a sudden Marco feels incredibly guilty for having jumped to the wrong conclusion immediately. He swallows as he approaches Saúl barefoot. The other lifting his head tiredly.

"Hey are you ok ?? Why aren't you in bed ??"

Saúl doesn't respond so Marco sits down next to him on the couch. Leaving some space between them. He has no idea what to do or how to react. He has no idea what is going on. So he remains silent and gives Saúl time. Saúl never looks at him. The glass in his hand shaking slightly.

"You thought I had left, right ?? I don't blame you. I would have thought the same."

Marco takes the glass from Saúls hand and places it on the table. Directing his attention towards the older male. Who adamantly refuses to look at him.

"When we fucked you could look at me but now you can't ??", Marcos voice wasn't judging it was curious but also worried.

Saúl chokes. He feels his throat constrict. His vision swimming before his eyes. He had ruined everything. Maybe it had been a mistake to beg for forgiveness. Maybe he shouldn't have bothered both Marco and Alvaro with this. Saúl doubles over and clutches at his chest. Tears falling from his eyes. He desperately tries to get air into his lungs. 

He can't breathe. He had fucked up. They would send him away. Self pity wouldn't bring him far but he was hurting too. He really was.

A hand is rubbing his back. Sitting him upright. Uncurling the hands from his chest. Saúl coughs miserably. A hand stays on his chest. 

"It's ok. Breathe with me yes ??"

Saúl does as he is told. Breathing in to Marcos heartbeat. It takes him half a lifetime to calm down. He still can't look at Marco. Who has a hand in Saúl neck and is stroking it gently. Saúls shoulders relax. And the finally he is able to breathe again.

"How… ??"

"After my mother died I had a lot of panic attacks. I still have them sometimes. Álvarito helps when I can't deal with them on my own."

"I…I am sorry to hear that."

Marco shrugs. It had been a long time ago. It was no ones fault. A hand is squeezing his shoulder, making Marco look up. He can feel himself flush at that look. He is so embarrassed. 

"Why are you awake at this time anyway ??"

"Nightmare…"

"What was it about ?? If you don't mind me asking. Marce always says it's good to talk about them."

Saúl remains silent. Chewing on his lips nervously. He can't look at Marco. A gentle hand is stroking his neck and Saúl wants to cry. He doesn't deserve this kindness. Not after what he has done. Saúl takes a deep breathe. Trying to calm himself down.

"I…I…it was about you."

Marco cocks his head in confusion but doesn't say anything. He may be young be he had learned to be patient and Saúl wasn't done talking. 

"It was about both of you…about not forgiving me. I woke up in cold sweat and couldn't fall asleep again. So I just got up so I wouldn't disturb you. I am sorry if you thought I had left. Maybe I should have. So that you don't have to put up with me. How can you live with "sharing" me with the man you love ?? I don't understand."

Marco laughs. Saúl flinches back. His head telling him that Marco is mocking him.

"My mother always used to say that sharing is caring. I had noticed beforehand that Álvarito was interested in you. I wanted to see for myself if it could work. If we could work. But then you left in the morning and here we are."

"So you really want to try ??"

"Do you think my heart is not big enough for two people ?? My mother always said that I have a big heart. I am sure there is a place in there for you too. Just don't play with us ok ?? If you hurt Álvarito again Marcelo won't be the one to show up at your door. I won't send Sergio either."

Saúls eyes are wide in fear now. He is afraid to ask who Marco would send.

"I will send Toni. You don't want to mess with him."

Saúl nods. Marco opening his arms. Saúl hiding his face in the younger ones neck. Stray tears falling from his eyes. He is so grateful. So incredibly grateful. A noise makes them break apart. Alvaro standing in the living room. Half asleep a hand in his hair. He looks adorable.

"Can we please go to bed now. Do you have any idea how early it is ??" 

Marco extends his hand which Saúl takes smiling. A gentle kiss being pressed to his lips. Making Saúl melt. Alvaro drags both of them back to bed.

Finally all of them fall into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
